Gone
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: Pam gets kidnapped. Tara and Eric team up to find her...
1. Chapter 1

The feeling that radiated through Tara Thorntons body as she awoke for the evening, could only be descibed as unpalatable.

She was stiff, sore, cold, and her stomach was in knots, which was odd and almost laughable considering her status as a newly made member of the undead. Vampires werent affected by temperature or miniscule aches and pains the way humans were. And yet...as her stomach continued to flip she began to feel nauseous.

She shook her head and reached up to rub her temples in an attempt to calm the anxiety that was currently running rampant through her as well. "What the hell?" She grumbled outloud.

Pushing open the lid to her coffin, and sitting up she was greeted by the familiar, yet strangely comforting silence of the dank, musty basement beneath the bar she had come to consider home over the past eight months.

It was the same sight she awoke to every evening, but still...something was amiss.

She could feel it in her bones. She could smell it and practically taste it. She didnt know how or why...she was still getting used to her vampire senses and newly razor sharp intuition...but she was certain that something terrible was either about to happen or with her luck, had already happend.

She scanned a wary eye over every inch of the pitch black room. There were no obvious threats to speak of, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach remained and even intensified as she continued to look around.

When her eyes landed on her makers pink coffin just three feet to the left of her own, her anxiety was momentarily forgotten. It was soon replaced with irritation and an intense hatred for the silk covered inanamite object.

She and Pam had been arguing that morning before Tara went to ground and the blonde had apparently opted to sleep in her own coffin instead of joining Tara in her like she normally did, or vise versa and they both slept in Pams. Bitch.

It was such a ridiculous fight and Tara could barely remember what had even started it. Well actually, she remembered exactly what started it...but it was ridiculous none the less...

She found herself growling deep in her throat as the memories of that morning flooded her mind.

X

It began as a simple enough misunderstanding about Taras whereabouts earlier in the evening. She had been sent to retrieve mail and packages from the clubs post office box, and decided to take a slight detour on the way back and stopped by Bills mansion to see Jessica.

Sure, she may have lost track of time and got home a little later than expected, but she made it back by five, a good hour before dawn. She didnt think it was that big of a deal.

Her maker however, didnt seem to share that sentiment, and had jumped down Taras throat the moment the young vampire crossed Fangtasias threshhold.

Never in her life had Tara seen some one go on such an endless fucking rant...

Pams lecture quickly turned into world war three between the two of them. Which was to be expected as Tara had never done very well with any kind of authority. She didnt like having to answer to other people and that hadnt changed since she became a vampire. Well, to a certain extent anyway...

She generally obeyed her maker (as much as that word made her skin crawl) and for the most part she fell in line where it counted, but she hated being treated like a child and Pam had a knack for making her feel like one.

Tara knew how much Pam cared for her and that everything she did and said was purely out of concern for her well being, and _maybe_ it wouldnt have killed her to have picked up the phone and called Pam or even texted saying she would be late...but goddamn she didnt have to be such an insufferable bitch about it.

She never meant to worry Pam at all, it had been an honest mistake, but Pam didnt seem to want to hear anything about that. She wouldnt even let Tara explain, let alone apologize.

Instead, she insisted on yelling and spewing insults at her progeny in that condescending ass tone of hers that could make Tara feel instantly aroused when she heard it directed at someone else, but made her bood boil when it was geared towards her.

By the time dawn had made its appearance, the two of them were left standing across the bar from each other, matching glares plastered across their faces, and surrounded by the broken glass and barstools that had suffered as casualties of their dissagreement.

The silence that had suddenly overtaken the room was deafening and after a few more moments of angrily staring each other down, Tara sighed mightily.

"Fuck this shit." She grumbled, her expression exhasperated. "Im going to ground."

Pam didnt respond. She pursed her lips and dismissed Tara with a single curt nod of her head. Sparing one final glance at her makers pouting expression, Tara turned on her heel and headed downstairs, rolling her eyes hard as soon as she was sure Pam couldnt see...

X

The sound of the bar being unlocked from upstairs pulled Tara from her thoughts. She figured she had better get up and get ready as the bar would be opening soon and the last thing she wanted to hear right now was Pams mouth about being late for her shift.

Climbing out of her coffin, she nearly lost her footing as another wave of intense nausea shot through her. She had to grab ahold of the edge of her coffin to steady herself.

" FUCK!"

She gathered her composure after a few moments and the feeling began to fade. Glancing at the clock near the closet, she frowned. It was almost nine oclock. She couldnt believe Pam had let her sleep so late. In any other case she would have woken her almost an hour ago, especially on a work night. She must still be pissed, Tara though bitterly.

Pride pushed aside, Tara knew she had fucked up last night, and as much as she despised the thought, she knew she was going to have to apologize. She cringed visibly at the idea, even though she knew very well that Pam would forgive her as soon as she did.

Her maker liked to play the cold and merciless bitch, and she typically played it well, but Tara knew that when it came down to a select couple of people, underneath all that harshness and sass, Pam was a big softy.

Well...maybe not a "softy"...but she definitely had a soft spot in that cold, dead heart of hers, not a very big spot but it was there, and Tara was proud to say she had successfully managed to worm her way into it in the short time since her turning.

She pushed her discomfort to the back of her mind temporarily so that she could get ready for her shift. She was showered and dressed in less than ten minutes, and begrudgingly made her way up the stairs.

As she exited the stairwell, she paused staring contemplatively at the office door. It was closed and for a moment she thought about going in. She quickly decided against it as she wasnt ready to swallow her pride just yet. She also thought it would be best to give the blonde some more time to cool off, or atleast give herself time to gauge how angry she still was at her.

As she entered the main room of Fangtasia, she was met by a frantic looking Ginger who was scurrying about looking for keys to unlock the register and scrambling to get things in order.

"TARA!? Oh thank god.." The blonde squeaked, her voice full of relief. "Wheres Pam?!"

Tara wrinkled her forehead as she met the womans unsteady gaze curiously.

"What?" She asked, confusion evident in her tone and on her face.

"Pam! Is she still sleepin or somethin?...I was just fixin to come down there and check if yall were ok...but I know yall vampires aint fond of bein snuck up on while your restin and all..."

"Ginger what in the hell are you talkin about?" Tara interupted quickly, desperate to stop the incessant babbling. "Pams in the office..."

Ginger gazed back at the young vampire for a moment as if she were trying to solve a rather difficult puzzle. Then she shook her head slowly.

"No. No ones in there..." She began rambling again..." I didnt know where yall were...and I had to go all the way back home to get my keys to get in...Pam always has everything open by the time..."

A gust of wind cut through the space between the two women and a split second later Tara was downstairs in the basement yanking open the lid to her makers coffin.

Finding it empty, Tara immediately felt her heart drop into her gut. She sped back upstairs, busting through the door to the office only to find that empty as well.

"Fuck!" She whispered harshly, as she felt tears stinging her eyeballs. She refused to let them fall however. She wouldnt allow herself to show weakness in the presence of a human, even if it was only Ginger.

She was vaugely aware that the human had followed her into the office, and was still going on and on about who knows what, but all she could focus on was the increasing dread that filled her body.

Pam would never just up and dissapear without telling someone. No matter how angry she was. It just wasnt how she did things. Something wasnt right.

Reaching into her back pocket with shaky hands, she retrieved her cell phone and quickly dialed a familiar number. A sharp ringing sound soon began emanating from inside the desk. Tara stalked over to the desk and angrily yanked open one of the drawers revealing her makers pink blackberry.

"Goddammit..." She groused under her breath, shaking her head hoplessly. In a sudden fit of anger, she kicked the desk as hard as she could, causing one of the legs to snap in two and sending pieces of wood and metal flying every which way.

Gingers shrill, blood curdling scream effectively broke through her rage filled haze and brought her back to reality before anymore furniture suffered her wrath.

"Sorry...look, bars closed tonight ok? Actually...its closed until further notice! Go on home, we'll call ya when we need you to come back..."

"Everythang ok?" The blonde stammered nervously, eyeing the tense vampire wearily.

Tara sighed. "Fine Ginger. Just...just go... ok?" She pleaded lightly and the waitress eventually nodded but continued standing behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Tara sped in front of her and locked her dark eyes with the humans.

"Ginger..." She began, her voice taking on a slow and seductive tone as she took hold of her chin, "I want you to focus now, are you listening..?"

The human nodded slowly, her gaze becoming lazy and unfocused as the glamour took over her mind.

"Fangtasia is closed tonight...and possibly the rest of this week, but someone will let you know when your needed back...understand?"

"Uh huh" She mumbled and nodded.

"Itll be like...a vacation! Just keep your phone turned on and with you at all times incase we need to reach you...got it?"

The human nodded again and Tara smirked.

"Have a nice evening, Ginger." She drawled and qurirked her brow.

"Ok...then...night Tara..." The human stammered softly, before turning to head out.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the front door slam shut and looked back down at her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the number she needed and pressed send.

He answered on the third ring.

"Tara." Came Erics sardonic greeting and she couldnt help but cut her eyes a bit.

"Pams gone...I dont know where she is..." Tara felt the blood tears welling in her eyes again, but this time she let them fall. If she actually lost Pam she didnt know what she would do.

"Hello...?" She said after being met with silence, confusion lacing her tone, but there was noone there. She sighed defeatedly and dropped her phone on the black leather sofa before plopping down beside it, her head resting in her hands.

Five minutes later, the front door was nearly ripped from its hinges and before she could run to see who it was, there was six foot of viking standing in front of her, a troubled expression marring his normally bored and impassive features.

When she looked up to meet his steely blue gaze, they stared at each other silently for a few seconds, locking eyes and wordlessly comunicating their shared worry and fears about the current situation, when suddenly Tara stood and threw her arms around his large body that towered over hers.

The usually stoic and unemotional vamp didnt hesitate to comfort his grand progeny and he allowed her to bury her face in his chest for a moment as he tightened his long arms around her small frame, running a hand down her back soothingly.

The moment was broken however, almost as quickly as it had been initiated. Pulling back from their embrace, Tara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and forced herself to regain some composure.

"Can you feel her at all?" Eric asked quietly, scanning a critical eye around the room not really sure what he hoped to find. Some type of clue maybe...atleast something that would initiate that there was a struggle.

Tara shook her head hopelessly. "Shes shut off her end of the bond. Shes alive...but thats about all I can tell ya..." She whispered, casting her eyes down at the floor. She convieniently left out the part about them fighting. Truth was Pam had closed off her end of the bond that morning and it had been closed ever since.

"Hey..." Eric stepped forward and took ahold of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"We're gonna find her. I promise." He asserted, his voice a mixture of softness and forceful conviction, and the young vampire nodded rapidly after a moment.

"And as for whoever is responsible for this, I can assure you, junior, they will die screaming..." He finished with a smirk, and Tara couldnt help but roll her eyes at the nickname. She supposed anything was better than 'baby fangs'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So as per request Ive decided to write this little story, which was originally intended to be a one shot, but my muse doesnt always do as I say, therefore Im officially writing TWO multichaps at one time. Idk how many chapters this will be but im gonna guess atleast 3 or 4. Enjoy! Please review and also know that im not abandoning anything...I aint no quitter and Im currently working on BOTH of my stories. The next chapter of Bonded is about halfway done and will be posted asap. Please bear with me and keep the reviews coming as they motivate the fuck out of me! Thanks for all the support thus far! Love you all TAMELA 4 EVA!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heres chapter 2 folks enjoy and let me know what you think! My muse went in the opposite direction than planned but I hope you guys like it!

"Tara?" A raspy voice groaned in confusion, as her ocean blue eyes fluttered open.

Pam gazed blearily around the room. She was immediately assaulted by ultra bright florescent lighting and the smell of burning flesh. As she struggled to move, she realized that it was her own flesh she was smelling and that she wasnt where she was supposed to be.

Silver chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles and were attatched to metal railings on each side of what appeared to be a old hospital bed. Groaning, she struggled against the restraints in an attempt to sit up a little, only to fall back down against the bed, hissing in agony.

She scanned her eyes frantically around the unfamiliar place as best she could. The room was small and dirty. The walls were a sickening shade of pale green and the floor was concrete. She noticed a faint beeping sound and looked up to see a blue machine attached to a metal pole beside the bed with plastic tubing that connected to an intravenous cathedor that had been poorly inserted into her wrist.

Confused and irritated, she writhed about on the bed, cursing and huffing under her breath. She had no idea where she was and no recollection of how she'd gotten there and there didnt appear to be anyone around to enlighten her on either of those things. Or on how she came to be dressed in the hideously striped green and blue hospital gown that hung loosely from her body and snapped at her shoulders.

She stared at the ceiling. Nothing about this made any sense. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the last thing she could remember before going to sleep.

She realized after a moment that she couldnt even remember going to ground. All of her memories were coming through so blurry and it was pissing her off.

She remembered sitting in her office a few hours past dawn, going through paperwork and stewing in her remaining ire for her progeny, who had childishly stomped off to bed earlier that morning after ironically spending over an hour trying to illustrate to Pam that she _wasn't_ a child.

She pursed her lips at the memory of their argument. Tara was an exeptional vampire in the making.

She was bright, crafty, fiercely loyal, and her rough upbringing had made her scrappy as hell in a brawl, so much that Pam hadnt really felt the need to try and teach her anything related to fighting as she seemed to have her own personal style of ass kicking and it worked for her.

She would have easily wiped the floor with Jessica, had Pam allowed their little catfight at Fangtasia to continue.

The thing was, her progeny had an awful habit of not even attempting to think shit through. Ever. She backed down to nothing and no one at all of ten days old and now a little over a year later not much had changed.

This terrified Pam more than she cared to admit outloud, because the truth was, her greatest fear lately was that she would lose her progeny as a result of her brash and hotheaded personality and her apparent inability to think before jumping head on into the face of danger.

Still, just the thought of her child warmed her undead heart and granted her a few seconds of much needed reprieve, before panic shot through her body. Where was Tara? Was she here too? Wherever here was...

She couldnt sense Tara nearby, but she could feel the steady hum of their bond above her left breast which meant she was atleast alive. Perhaps she had managed to get away somehow?

Pam growled hopelessly and clenched her jaw. This was fucking ridiculous. She had to get out of here somehow. The only door in the room had a large high tech looking lock on it and there were red lasers surrounding it.

Well wasnt that just dandy.

She thought back to months ago when her entire vampire family had been incarcerated together in "vamp camp". She shivered at the memory.

That fucking nutcase governor and his backwoods brother/cousin army of parasites. She had nearly lost both her maker and her progeny more than once during that whole fiasco.

Their escape was nowhere near a clean break and they were all lucky to have made it out in one piece. Many vampires didnt and she was thankful everyday that she hadnt lost the two people that meant the most to her.

Just then there was a loud buzzing sound and the all of locks on the door began to click simultaneously. As it yawned open, Pam raised an eyebrow as her captor was revealed to her.

"Pam." Came a raspy voice, she had hoped she would never have the great displeasure of hearing again. "Nice to see you again."

Pam smirked wickedly, despite her state of lethargy and cocked her head to the side.

"Dr Finn..." She drawled lazily. "Its been ages."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Sooooo...let me know what you think? Obviously this is a bit A/U considering the therapist died on the show, buuuuut I thought this was too interesting not to persue so i think Ill change shit up a bit. All that will be explained in the next chapter.(how he didnt die blah blah) Anywhoo...please enjoy and review! Thanks for all the support guys. yall rock! Tamela FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pam's expression remained insolent , but truth be told, the moment she had layed eyes on the demented shrink, her heart sank. Metaphorically of course.

Her mind was racing. What could he possibly want with her? Whatever it was it couldnt be good. That was obvious given the fact she was currently shackled to a bed. The possibilities made her cringe.

She was well aware that the doctor had developed a somewhat obsessive attatchment to her back at the camp, but at the time she'd found it amusing and had even used it to her advantage on more than one occasion. Seeing him again though, felt like a sick nightmare making its unwanted return.

"Its been a long time Pam. I thought maybe you'd have forgotten about me by now."

Dr Finns voice carried through her and made her skin crawl, but she plastered a flirty smile on her face and locked her blue eyes with his beady grey ones.

"Has it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "Seems to me like it was only yesterday we were sitting in your office...talkin about our hopes and dreams..." She drawled with a wink, but the shrinks face remained unamused.

"You were different ya know..." He started, as he inched a little closer to the side of the bed, reaching out he took a strand of silkly blonde hair between his finger tips, almost mesmerized by the softness and he stared past her. "You were nothing like the other vampires I sessioned with..."

Pam shuddered at the feeling of his grubby hands on her, she didnt like this at all. Being so powerless and submissive in the presence of a human. She was becoming fearful as she could see the dark intent in his yes but she tried not to let it show.

She unclenched her teeth and tried to mask the great displeasure that his soft touch brought on.

"Oh...?" She inquired, and Dr Finn nodded absent mindedly as he continued carressing her hair and forehead.

"Oh indeed." He said matter of factly and looked up finally meeting her eyes.

"You see Pam...we've got some unfinished business, you and I..." He sneered and suddenly his eyes went dark.

Before she could muster up a response, Dr Finn reached up and pressed a button on the IV pump that sent 5 ML of coloital silver to travel down the tubing and into her veins, causing a searing pain to radiate through her.

She could feel it as it moved through her body, setting fire to her insides and making her feel even weaker than she already felt.

She was helpless to stop the pained whimper that escaped her lips as she glared up at her captor. Her eyes were murderous as she trembled through the pain, and she held onto the bed railings so hard the nearly bent.

Dr Finn cocked his head to the side and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He almost looked dissapointed.

"Is that all you have to say Pam?" He implored, moving to the other side of the bed, his tone condescending.

"Because If memory serves, I know for a fact that you can be very...very vocal." He husked taking hold of her chin, softly at first, but when she refused to meet his eyes, he tightened his grip and jerked her around to face him.

Still, she defiantly kept her eyes cast to the side, her jaw firm and he chuckled.

"I should have known you'd play stubborn at first." he sighed, turning and unlocking a metal cabinet behind him.

He began shuffling through the contents, his movements relaxed and leisurely.

When he finally found what he was searching for, he turned and moved back towards Pam, not bothering to shut the cabinet doors.

Pam raised an eyebrow as he stepped back into her line of sight, revealing his spoils.

It was a metal tray containing numerous torture devices, all made of silver she noticed, as he placed it on a wheeled table next to her bed and pulled it to him.

She recognized quite a few of the items, having partaken in a large number of her own torture sessions, as well a been the victim of them on several occasions, but there were a few that remained curious to her.

"But thats ok..." He sneered, picking up what looked like an old rusty shower head with a long hose on the end. Leaning up, he attatched it to some sort of faucet above the bed before tugging on Pams gown, rolling it upward until it stopped and bunched up just beneath her chin, exposing her bare breasts and stomach.

The blonde vampire gritted her teeth and gripped the bed railings. She felt extremely violated. Not about the fact that she was apparently about to be tortured, but more because this pathetic sack of blood was seeing her nude. Why she felt this way, she had no idea. She had been a whore for over a decade and modesty had always been a foriegn concept to her.

"Ive been a shrink for a long time Pam..." He flashed her a cocky smile. "Ive got plenty of tricks to help get those feelings out.

Dr Finn pressed a botton on the shower head and positioned it over her midsection. A few seconds later, a stream of liquified silver came dripping from the head of the device, quickly melting the flesh it touched like acid.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Tara sighed, and for what felt like the ninety millionth time that night, she answered another one of her grandsires seemingly endless questions with the same "I dont know," She had been providing all night. Most of the things he kept asking were basically the same question just worded differently, therefore the answer didnt change, much to his dismay.

She couldnt blame him, or even be overly annoyed with him, really. She too, was completetly baffled and for lack of a better term, stumped over her makers dissapearance. Whoever had taken Pam, if she had in fact been taken at all, was definintely a professional, as there was not a single trace of a clue left behind. Not even one, nor was there any indication of a struggle.

It was almost as if her maker had simply vanished into thin air. While she realized that such a notion wasnt entirely impossible, especially in this damn town, there still wasnt enough evidence to even know where to start on that theory either.

Pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning against, Tara sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and trudged over to where Eric was currently crouched down next to Pams desk.

He had gathered up all the papers and miscellaneous items that were sent flying after Tara had angrily dismembered it earlier, and had reorganized them into several small stacks.

Something to keep his hands busy, Tara guessed, as she was pretty sure given the current circumstances the last thing Pam would care about upon her return was a messy desk.

Tara bit her lip as her mind briefly took on a dark thought. "If she even returned, that is."

She felt her eyes begin to sting.

She shook her head vigorously, as if trying to physically dislodge the idea from her brain. No. They would find her. Not finding her was completely unacceptable, and thankfully she knew Eric felt the same way.

The thought made her smile inwardly.

Eric was a cocky bastard, and at times, especially in Taras earlier days as a vampire, she found his holier than thou personality to be downright intolerable, but no one could say he wasnt loyal to those he cared about.

He had put his life on the line for Pam, his sister, and even her, more times than Tara could count over the past year, and while he still bugged the shit out of her one hundred and fifty percent of the time, she had come develop a sense of great respect for the man who she often thought of as a male version of her own maker(The apple didnt fall far from the tree in their case, that was for damn sure) and would be forever grateful to be a part of his lineage.

Also, she equally enjoyed bugging the shit out of him as well, although she would be good and staked before she ever admitted that to anyone.

Snapping herself out of her pessimistic mindset, she focused her attention back on Eric.

She was just about to make a joke about his not so fancy clerical skills, but the sarcastic quip died on her tounge as she suddenly felt a crippling pain tear its way through her body followed by such an intense wave of nausea that instead of screaming in agony, she fell to her knees helplessly, lurching forward unable to stop the bloody vomit that came up with it.

Erics eyes snapped up in surprise and he was at her side in an instant. Not quite sure how to react in such a situation, he awkwardly reached behind them and fetched a small waste basket normally kept beneath the desk and offered it to his grandchild.

He gazed down at Tara with a puzzled expression, moving her raven locks out of her face with his large hands and gathering them at the back of her neck and holding them there. Vampires didnt normally vomit, in fact in all his years he had never known it was even possible.

It felt like hours to Tara, although it was roughly fourty five seconds, before the onslaught subsided and she was finally able to atleast see straight.

She let out a shaky, uneeded breath and sat up a little, though her hands remained clinging tightly to the waste basket that now held the contents of her stomach. Her eyes slipped shut as she sat there inhumanly still. She felt as if even the slightest movement would set her off again.

"Tara?" Eric queried cautiously.

She supressed a groan, and after a moment she opened her eyes slowly to look at him. He was still holding her hair and staring at her with an expression that was equally disgusted and curious. It was not a good look for a one thousand year old vampire.

Shrugging him off of her, she spit one last time in the trash can before shoving it away from her irritably.

"We gotta go..." She managed to get out, as she struggled to stand up.

"Where are we going exactly?" Eric snapped incredulously, rising to his full height and offering his hand to Tara, who immediately swatted at it and pushed past him. She was beginning to feel a bit better.

"Tara...?" He tried again when she didnt answer right away, and he could feel himself losing patience.

Patience that he wasn't renowned for in the first place.

"Its Pam..." She breathed weakly. "Somethings hurting her...somethings happening..."

"Whats happening?!" Eric cut in hurriedly.

Tara shook her head. " I dont know, I...I dont know..." She mumbled regretfully, exiting the office with Eric on her heels. "She shut me out again..."

"But it aint good. Shes been doin her damnest to sheild the bond from me all night so Im guessin what she felt musta been a hundred times worse than what she let slip through." She explained.

"Where is she?" Eric asked, his voice a low purposeful growl and Tara's stomach clenched at the sight of it.

"Out in the sticks...Morehouse Parish..." She asserted, feeling her adrenaline spike at the look in Erics eyes.

Eric nodded and looked toward his grand progeny with a raised brow.

"Well then...by all means Linda Blair, lead the way..." He smirked, earning an eyeroll from Tara.

And with that, the two of them sped out of the bar and into the night. Headed East.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n...So...yeah. Sorry it took so long to update. I literally have no excuse other than being exhausted from life in general and just unmotivated to do anything that required brain function, but since the kiddos are back in school hopefully i wont be so frazzled. Should also have a new chapter up of Bonded in a week or so. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Feel free to tell me what you think of this and like or dont like! Tamela forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feeling of her melting flesh was nothing compared to the painful realization that she would likely die here in this filthy room, at the hands of a phsycotic human.

Still not knowing where she was or who else might be here with them, the idea of an escape didnt look promising. She was weakened to the point of near paralysis. She could barely turn her head to one side. There was no way she would be able to fight anyone off even if they were only human.

She had slipped into a somewhat delirious state awhile ago, after Dr Finn had utilized seemingly every torture device in his possesion at least twice and had since reverted back to verbally taunting the vampire.

She'd been poked and prodded and violated with all sorts of heinus devices in every shape and size, all of them pure silver of course, and as she stared at the ceiling, the sound of his raspy and disgusting voice slowly faded away and she began to remember.

She had been sitting at her desk, rifling through papers absentmindedly and procrastinating when she would head down to the basement. She was exhausted and beyond ready to go to ground, but the idea of being so close to her progeny made her resist.

Pam knew she was in the right, and that she needed to stick to her guns on this. It was for Taras own good and as her maker, it was her job to see to it that she learned this lesson in respect.

She also knew that Tara would eventually drop her stubborn act and apologize. Once that happened, things would be ok again and they could go back to normal.

In the meantime however, the romantic side of their relationship would be left to suffer. Being a maker to a hotheaded baby vampire was hard enough, but when you add in the role of girlfriend to the already complicated enough equation, it just becomes one big messy ball of emotions.

She could feel that Tara was finally resting. It was a fitful sleep, and it hadnt come easy for the young vampire, but she was sleeping none the less.

Rising from her desk with a dramatic sigh, the blonde vampire shut her laptop and reached over to click off the lamp at the corner of the desk. As she exited the office, she began in the direction of the stairs leading to the basement when she heard a noise in the mainroom of the bar.

Rolling her eyes and assuming Ginger was still there for some ungodly reason, she tiredly trudged her way out into the lobby. Pam let her blue eyes scan the room, but she didnt find anyone. Figuring she was hearing shit, likely due to her deep exhaustion, she turned to exit the room. When she did, she noticed a dark figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello..." Came a slightly familiar voice, one that she couldnt quite place.

Before she could react, the figure lunged at her and a cold syringe stabbed into her neck. A fraction of a second later, her world went black.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Bastrop Louisiana.

A shitty little town, just over a hundred miles east of Shreveport that makes up the majority of Moorehouse Parish.

A half hour or so after speeding out of Fangtasia, Pam's maker and her progeny made a not so smooth landing in the middle of a marshy pasture.

Jerking herself free from her grandsires grip, Tara stumbled a few feet away from the elder vamp to adjust her clothing and get ahold of herself, scowling and muttering obscenities under her breath.

Eric couldnt help but snicker a bit, earning himself a murderous glare from the flustered baby vamp.

She fucking hated flying.

She had tried to keep an open mind about it at first, considering it was a rarity that a vampire her age could even possess such an ability. However, after just one not-so-successful evening of "flying practice" with Pam, she decided defying gravity was simply not for her, much to her makers frustration.

Eric, unaffected by Taras attitude, ran a careful hand along his perfectly styled blonde locks and stood up straighter, smirking as he waited for the young vampire to calm her theatrics.

They had been just a few miles outside of Shreveport, when the ancient vamp sped up next to Tara and effortlessly plucked her from her stride, before springing them both up into the evening sky.

He had been trying to match her pace, considering the fact that he was technically following her, but despite the fact that Tara could run a bit faster than most her age, they were still moving to slowly for his liking.

Eric was well aware of his grand progeny's aversion to flight and he found it quite amusing to say the least.

He chuckled deviously at her flailing limbs and colorful curses as they took off, and then flew them in the direction she gave through gritted teeth once she calmed down but still held onto him with a vice like grip.

"If your quite finished...perhaps you could enlighten me on why you insisted I land us in the middle of a cow pasture..." he began, bringing her out of her huff and causing her to glare pointedly at him for not the first or the last time of the evening.

"Dont get me wrong...its a lovely field, but I dont..."

"Shut up." Tara growled, cutting him off and narrowing her eyes.

"I can feel her. Shes close by." She mumbled and Eric suddenly became serious.

He approached Tara slowly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

After a beat, she met his eyes again. This time however, there was no irritation or sarcasm. He thought she looked like a lost child as she stared up at him with helpless and imploring eyes that also held a hint of shame.

"Tara..." He began softly.

"Tara. Shes your maker. You can do this. The bond you share is stronger than you could ever imagine. You have the ability, its running through your veins as we speak. You just need to concentrate."

Tara swallowed the lump that had began forming in her throat as Eric had begun to speak.

Eric took hold of her hand and pressed it above her left breast, where her makers bond buzzed gently.

"Feel it, envision it, let it take over your senses."

Tara released a shaky and unneeded breath and focused. Suddenly everything around her was gone. She felt nothing but Pam. The warmth, pride, unconditional love, and almost feral protectiveness that surrounded her whenever her maker was near her. Everything was Pam and Pam was everything.

Still, she couldnt sense her. Her maker was still shutting her out and the frustration from this almost broke her focus.

"No." Eric growled and tightened his grip on her shoulder until she whimpered in pain.

"She needs you Tara. Nothing can keep you from her, not even her. Focus."

"Find the barrier and destroy it. Rip it apart and kick it out of the way." He gritted angrily, and Tara clenched her fists.

Her eyes screwed shut tightly as she tried with all her mental capacity to push through the stone wall seperating her from Pam.

Then she felt it.

It was only for a few seconds, but that was all she needed. Her eyes flew open and she looked frantically at Eric, before speeding of across the feild.

He smirked and took off after her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it! Please review and thanks for reading! Tamela forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here is the next chapter! One more after this and then I think this story will complete. There is a definite TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter for sexual assault and torture. I did not originally intend to go this graphic, but my muse went to a dark place last night and I had to get this out. So...Her goes. Please review if you have a moment, they really help me stay motivated.

Chapter 5

What appeared to be a long ago abandoned warehouse, sat at the start of a heavily wooded area just across the pasture from where the two vampires landed.

"What the hell...?" Tara muttered under her breath, before sparing a worried glance at Eric, who had arrived in front of the run-down rust bucket at the same time she did.

He merely offered a raised eyebrow in response.

"Shes in there." She breathed, closing her eyes as she concentrated on her bond once more. "I can feel her."

Eric nodded once and moved toward the large metal door. Taking hold of the handle, he gave it a swift yank, ignoring the locks and chains as they promptly snapped and fell to the ground with a clanking ruckus.

"After you..." He said theatrically, motioning Tara to enter with a sway of his arm.

Tara rolled her eyes and moved past him.

The place looked(and smelled) worse inside than it did outside. There were vines growing around all sorts of rusty farm equipment and halfway decomposed rodents were scattered about. There was a creepy feel to the whole place and it made Taras skin crawl.

There was also no sign of anyone, but two sets of nostrils flared upon entering the building as the unmistakable combination of Lavender and vanilla immediately wafted past their noses. She had been here recently. She was definitely closeby. They shared a look and sped off into different directions.

For the next minute or so they were two blurs, zigzagging back and forth and practically tearing the place apart searching for any tell tale signs of where she might be.

Then suddenly Tara came to a stop in one of the corners. Kicking aside some balled up paper and other trash she uncovered what appeared to be a cellar door.

"Gotcha motherfucker..." She groused, her jaw set fimly as she glanced up at Eric who had sped up behind her the moment she stopped.

Without a word, the elder vamp step around his grandchilde and bent forward to open the cellar. The moment the door yawned open, the two of them sped through leaving the warehouse empty and eerily quiet once more.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam knew couldn't hide out in her own mind forever. As much as she would have liked to stay distracted from her current reality, she knew she would have to face it soon enough. She could feel her body losing strength with every second that ticked by and she was certain she didnt have much time left.

The silver that coursed through her veins set a constant burn to radiate through her, never allowing a full reprieve from the pain of her 'punishments' , which was the term Dr Frick chose to describe his actions toward her, so even when he took a break from torturing her body, it never fully stopped hurting.

She had become resigned to it at this point though, and almost looked forward to the few moments he wasnt touching her, beating her , or sexually violating her with some heinous torture/sex toy and simply allowed her to lay there and burn in peace.

The items he had forced inside her were not meant for pleasure. They were large and spiked and she could feel her insides being torn apart as they slammed in and out of her.

Forcing herself back to the present, she opened her eyes and struggled to lift her head just a few inches so that she could assess the damage.

She had never felt this weak in all her years as a vampire, which made the task almost impossible, but she managed it for just a split second before her head fell unceremoniously back onto the bed causing it to pound sharply.

She had stayed up long enough to see that she definitely look as butchered as she felt. Her bloody, mangled body closely resembled a recently autopsied corpse, which is basically what it was. She couldn't even recall all of the sick things she had endured the past few hours, she had tried to block most of it out, choosing to focus only on the pain rather than what the doctor was actually doing to her.

Glancing sideways, she notice that Dr Frick had taken a seat at a small table in the corner and was fooling around with a stack of papers. She wished with everything she had in that moment that she wasnt so weak, as she would have loved nothing more than to speed over behind him and rip off his fucking head.

The mental image made her growl low in the back of her throat.

"Miss me already?" He asked coyly, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk that made Pam cringe.

"You always were an eager one, Pam...a bit to eager for your own good sometimes..." He said almost fondly and his eyes glazed over as if he was reminicing.

"So I've been told..." She croaked bitterly, grimacing as she shifted her body so that she was looking at the opposite wall.

He rose from his chair and walked back over to stand beside the bed. When Pam didnt turn her head to look at him, he placed his hand on her chin, gently at first, but then he tightened his grip and yanked her head towards him so hard that Pam felt her neck pop and a pained whimpered escaped from her lips.

She avoided his eyes stubbornly, which only made him more angry.

"Look at me." he demanded, but Pam kept her eyes cast down, and after a moment he sighed and released his hold on her face.

"What do you want from me?" She managed hoarsely. "Why did you bring me here?"

Dr Frick chuckled darkly.

"I missed you Pam." He uttered and Pam turned to look at him finally.

"What?" She breathed, her voice thick with disbelief.

"I waited all day for our session, and you never came..." His voice was eerily quiet and the serious look on his face gave the vampire chills.

"You never even said goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing. This could not really be happening.

She had known this man was a bit off from the moment she had met him, the first time she'd been hauled into his office for her first "therapy evaluation". You'd have to be sick individual to work for a goddamned vampire concentration camp at your own free will.

Pam had assumed that he was mostly harmless though, other than being a pervy little fuck who harboured a major boner for her. Which is why she hadn't spared him a second thought when she and her family had fled the camp that next day.

She had used her seductive talents to manipulate him into letting her into genpop to be with Tara, making their escape that much easier. Apparently, his obsession with her had been much deeper than she realized at the time.

She wondered how he had even made it out alive after all the newly freed vampires trashed the place. As far as she knew the camp went up in flames shortly after they escaped, and not even Sara 'twat-lips' Newlin had managed to escape.

Pam was jerked from her musings when she felt a large land trailing slowly up her thigh. With her hands still bound by the restraints, she was helpless to stop what was about to happen again and panic shot through her.

Still, determined to make her displeasure known, she let her fangs click down with a vicious hiss and recoiled from the touch as much as she could.

"Get. The. FUCK off of me." She growled.

"Now, now Pam, theres no need for all that. Its just you and me here now, we dont need to hide anymore."

Pam gasped in disbelief.

"You fucking delusional cow. Theres never been anything to hide because there's never been SHIT between us."

Dr Frick laughed darkly and grabbed the blonde by the throat.

"Theres _always_ been something between us. I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you Pam, and I know you wanted me too."

"I _never_ wanted you, you pathetic bloodbag." Pam spat with disgust. "You were _shit_ to me but a way out of that hell hole prison camp."

The doctor gaped at her, letting the words sink in, his face morphing to stone.

"Well then, I guess need to refresh your memory dont I?"

Pam cried out in pain as she was yanked sideways roughly, her arms twisted painfully above her head and her bottom half now hanging off the side of the bed.

The sound of him undoing his belt and zipper prompted Pams eyes to squeeze shut.

Dr Frick had undone the ankle restraints earlier in the evening and she tried her best to utilize her lower half to fight him off, but she was too weak and could only manage to writhe helplessly for a few minutes before she went limp with exhaustion.

Pushing her gown up to her neck, he pawed roughly at her breasts, not seeming to mind the lacerations and blood that marred her normally flawless skin, then dipped his hand down and slipped a finger between her legs to feel her folds.

Pam bit her lip and tried desperately to check out. It was something she did often in her human days, a tactic that effectively got her through many nights of unwanted sex with undesirable men. She would close her eyes and pretend to be somewhere else.

Suddenly, she felt herself being manhandled again, her body being twisted into an even more painful position. She was now bent over the edge of the bed her wrists still attatched to either side of the bed toward the top.

She felt him press down on the back of her neck, smashing her face into the mattress to hold her still. He entered her from behind roughly and she gasped in pain, gripping the restraints tightly.

He sighed quietly and lightly caressed her cheek, then he began to move in and out of her slowly.

"You cant tell me you havent missed this." He moaned, running his hands up the sides of her body firmly and grabbing at her breasts.

Pam couldnt respond. She couldnt even muster up the strength in that moment to verbally eviscerate him. She just wanted it to end.

Grabbing a handful of her blonde hair, he yanked her up towards him as far as she would go, smiling when she whimpered in pain.

"Whats the matter darling? " He asked, leaning in to press his thin lips to her cheek and then, as if something dawned on him, he place a finger to his forehead.

"Ahh...I forgot you like it rough" He taunted in her ear and Pam felt her eyes stinging with tears as she squeezed them shut. She needed this to end. She hadn't felt so disgusted and violated in over a hundred years. Not since her earlier days as a prostitute when she was still getting used to renting out her flesh to men she wasnt the least bit interested in.

Pam tried to envision herself lying in her coffin at fangtasia, her progenys soft, strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She would have given anything in that moment to feel her lovers comfort. She missed her baby vampire and the thought of never seeing her again, or being around to teach her, prompted a single red tear to slip from beneath her lashes, slowly meandering down her cheek.

She thought she must be halucinating, or maybe finally delirious from the trauma she had endured all night, because all of the sudden it was like she could smell her progenys unique scent.

Malt whiskey and dark chocolate invaded her senses and it was almost as if Tara was there with her.

She was still in quite a bit of pain down there as a result of her earlier injuries not having healed, and she cried out in pain as the doctor began to pick up his pace, and soon she the tears streaming down her cheeks as he pounded into her.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara and Eric sat crouched outside the door listening. The unmistakable sound of what was happening rang in their ears and made both vampires blood boil.

Tara could feel her makers emotions completely now and it took everything she had, and a command from Eric, not to rip the door from its hinges and run in guns blazing.

Pam was beside herself with grief, pain, and hopelessness, and Tara felt the blood tears dripping from her eyes as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Waiting for Eric to say go.

"Someones hurting her." She hissed, her fangs dropping into view due to her emotions running high. "We need to help her now!"

"Quiet!" Eric hissed back, baring his own fangs lazily.

The rage and confusion in the young vampires dark eyes burned into him and he sighed quietly. He wanted to get to his progeny and save her just as much as Tara did, and they would as soon as they assessed the situation. They had to be sure they werent outnumbered and that if they were they had a plan that would assure all three of them would make it out of there in one piece.

"Pams alright." He said quietly but firmly. "I know you can feel her pain and Im sure theres alot of it, but shes going to be fine. She can handle it. She's strong."

Tara just stared at him like she wanted to rip his race off.

Eric rolled his icy blue eyes. He understood where the young vampire was coming from, and he apprieciated her primal protectiveness over Pam and respected her greatly for it.

He felt the same animalistic urges to protect Pam as he always had, even now that he had released her. He hated for his progeny to be in any kind of distress, and he had every plan to castrate whoever had the nerve to harm his childe.

He knew she was ok though. Pam could take alot of shit. This wasnt the first time she had been captured and contained and he knew his fiesty progeny could withstand even the worst of torture for longer than most vampires much older than herself.

"We need to be sure of what we are dealing with before we go busting in all half cocked and retarded." He explained further, and he thought he caught a hint of understanding pass through Taras dark eyes, although her hateful glare never ceased.

She nodded finally, and he focused again.

The only voices he made out were Pams and one other. It was a slightly familiar male voice, but one he couldnt quite place.

He couldnt sense anyone else in the underground cellar or even nearby. Glancing in Tara's direction he gave a single nod, letting her know it was showtime.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but heres the next chapter. I think there will be one final installment after this. Let me know your thoughts on this and the direction the story took. Im not sure why my muse decided to take it there, but it happened. Reviews are beloved! Tamela forever!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pam could sense he was getting close and if she were even the slightest bit religious she would have praised every diety she had ever heard of.

The sound of his heartbeat speeding up and his labored breathing confirmed her suspicions and in a few seconds he grunted and she felt him spill his seed inside of her.

He let his large body slump forward, crushing her further into the matress and she whined as her body struggled in its ackward position.

The delusional doctor released a spent chuckle and hugged his arms around her body tightly and nuzzled her hair.

He was murmering incoherently and she was just about to attempt bucking him off of her, when the door to the room flew open abruptly. Or flew off its hinges rather, and slammed into the opposite wall, destroying everything in its path.

She gasped in surprise, when blood rained down upon her suddenly and the doctor fell to the ground, landing in a lifeless heap by her feet.

She already knew who it was, the smell of icy saltwater and dark chocolate surrounded her and infiltrated the small room, but she craned her neck to look at her childe and her maker anyway.

"Well...its about fucking time." She croaked, attempting to smirk, but her face quickly twisted in agony again and she fell back down on the bed as the last bit of strength she had left her body.

She had been trying for a caustic tone, but her current predicament wouldn't allow it, and it came out as desperate relief.

Tara scoffed fondly, shaking her head, and rushed to free her maker from her restraints, tossing Dr Frick's esophagus over her shoulder and wiping her bloody hands on her jeans as she kicked his lifeless corpse out of her way.

Pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a blue spaghetti strap tank, she used the other article of clothing to undo the silver chains that kept Pam attatched to the hospital bed. She skillfully removed the IV catheder from her makers hand, wincing sympathetically at the pained cry she recieved in response.

Pam sighed in relief as she was finally free, but she was too weak to stand on her own and when she tried, her body stumbled forward.

Tara caught her effortlessly, and scooped her up bridal style, hugging her so close Pam whimpered in pain.

"Shit! Im sorry." She apologized quickly, loosening her grip a bit.

Pam groaned contently in response and buried her face in Tara's chest, indulging in the familiar scent.

Tara pressed her lips to her makers temple and let them linger there. She had never felt more relieved in her life. She thought back to when Pam had been captured by the authourity. She had been terrified then, but this was different.

Atleast then she had known where Pam was and who had taken her. Not being able to sense her or what had happened to her, had been the worst feeling in the world.

"Are you ok?" She whispered in a pale ear, carefully carding fingers through blood matted blonde hair. She was unable to stop the blood tears from welling in her dark eyes.

Pam smiled weakly up at her.

"I am now, doll. Just get me the fuck out of here..." She drawled, managing to sound much more like her usual self.

Tara nodded dutifully.

"Im so sorry, Pam." She apologized and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"You were right about everything. I acted like a spoiled brat and I know you were just trying to keep me safe. I get it and I swear nothing like that will never happen again..." She blubbered quietly, not caring that Eric was standing a few feet away and could hear every word of her heartfelt declaration.

Pam effectively shushed her child with a sweet kiss that they both moaned into.

"Its alright Tara." She assured, smiling and cupping her cheek with shaky fingers.

"I love you." Tara whispered.

"I love you, always..." Pam countered.

Tara smiled back at her through the tears that wouldnt stop coming.

"I promise to try and be less of a pain in the ass from now on..." Tara joked, trying to lighten the mood, and Pam chuckled weakly.

"...You're my pain in the ass and I wouldnt dream of trying to change that about you." She sighed, her head falling back to rest against her progeny's chest.

"So..." Erics voice cut through the sweet moment, reminding the two female vamps of his presence. He had been standing across the room silently for the past few minutes, scanning the place and processing what had taken place there over the past few hours. The thought of it made his fangs throb.

He was impressed at Taras willingness to avenge her sire and he really couldnt have been prouder of her execution, but a part of him wished he had been the one to end the pathetic blood bag. Maybe even torture him a bit for what he did to Pam.

"...So...the therapist huh?!" Tara continued, finishing her grandmakers sentence and looking at her maker curiously.

Pam nodded slowly.

"Apparently he was quite fond of me...and the craziest fucker at that camp. I think he was planning on keeping me here to...'be with him'..." Pam drawled, her voice thick with disgust.

Eric and Tara growled simultaniously and glared at the mangled corpse on the ground.

Pam rolled her eyes.

"Listen kids, not that I dont appreciate the sentiment , but... I hurt in places I never knew I could hurt, Im starving, and it smells like ass and a fishing boat in here...so ya'll think we could get the fuck away from this pile of shit psych ward sometime before dawn?..." She inquired in a bitchy tone.

Tara rolled her own eyes and Eric snickered, but they both got the hint and sped out of the underground hovel without another word.

Tara paused when the reached the top of the stairs to pull a gold and purple Zippo lighter from the front pocket of her jeans and toss it to Eric.

The tall vampire picked up a gas can and started slinging the fuel everywhere, paying close attention to the stairwell they had just come from and tossed the empty can down the abyss.

He took the lighter without a word and Tara spared him a quick nod before speeding out of the barn, with Pam still pressed securely against her chest.

As soon as they were out, Tara sprung them into the sky without a second thought and flew in the direction of Shreveport.

This impressed as well as shocked Pam. Her bullheaded childe had downright refused to fly in any and all situations previously... almost from the moment they realized she possessed the ability, in fact. Tara would run for ten minutes to get somewhere that a short flight would get her to in three.

She decided not to question the choice of travel in that moment though. She lacked the energy and was ready to get home as soon as possible.

Sparing a look over her progeny's shoulder and gazed back at the now burning barn with relief.

It was over. Finally.

She let her head relax against Tara's shoulder and closed her eyes and before she knew it they had landed in Fangtasia's parking lot.

Tara sped them inside the bar and into the back office and carefully lowered them both onto the leather couch that sat adjacent to the desk. Pams long legs stretched down the length of the small couch and her head rested in the nook of Tara's elbow.

Eric had already arrived and was sitting in a chair, finishing up on the phone with a local donor service.

Flipping his phone shut, he stood and approached them with a soft expression. Kneeling down beside the couch, he ran his fingers down the side of Pam's cheek lovingly.

"I ordered you a brunette." He conveyed with a smirk, which turned into a full blown smile when her lips twisted into a weak one of her own. "She's curvy...and of french descent."

"So shes cajun..." Tara interjected with an eyeroll.

Eric shrugged. "Thats as french as it gets in Louisiana."

"You know me too well." Pam sighed dreamily,letting her eyes slip shut.

Above her, Tara chuckled and she smiled and grasped her childs hand, bringing it to rest on her abdomen, her eyes never opening.

Eric leaned in to kiss her forehead, he pressed his lips to her skin a bit too firmly and she whimpered in pain. His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced up at Tara, who looked concerned, even as she glared at him.

"Pam..." Tara prodded.

"Headache...its been pounding all night..." The tired blonde replied with a sigh. "I'll be fine ...I just need to feed."

Pam was a still a mess and her wounds had not healed much at all on the trip back home. Her body had been put through alot and with all of the silver that was likely still coursing through her blood, it was no surprise that she wasnt feeling much better.

"You can feed from me..." The young vampire murmered, bringing her wrist up and offering it to her maker.

Pam's eyes fluttered open and she gazed appreciatively at Tara.

She lightly grasped her progenys arm and brought it to her mouth, but when all she did was hold onto it, Tara wrinkled her forehead.

"Whats the matter?"

"She cant drop fang..." Eric stated glumly. "She's too weak."

Pam sighed pitifully and dropped Taras wrist.

Tara nodded and let her own fangs pop. She bit into her wrist brutally, tearing open the artery and letting the blood fill her mouth. When she was sure the wound would stay open, she pressed her weeping wrist to Pam's lips.

As her childes sweet blood filled her mouth and slid down her throat, she felt her body begin to mend itself. It was slow and she knew it would take much more for her to heal completely, but it was something.

She took a few more generous sips from Taras wrist and pulled her mouth away, not wanting to take too much and weaken the young vampire.

Eric understood why she didnt take much from Tara, but knew she needed more so he bit into his own wrist then and pressed it to his progenys lips firmly, not allowing for any argument from the blonde.

Pam felt better. Her head was only slightly pounding, and she felt her strength returning rapidly. Her body still ached evrywhere, but it was nowhere near as unbearable as it had been a few minutes ago.

She sat herself up a little, but remained nestled in Tara's lap. The sensation of Eric and Taras borrowed blood flowing through her veins made her body tingle slightly. It was an odd mixture, but it was a pleasant feeling none the less.

"Thanks you two." She drawled sardonically, but her eyes shone with fierce gratitude as she looked to each of the other vampires in the room. "You both take such good care of me."

Her arrogant maker and her hot headed progeny scarcely got along, but the fact that they could come together, all bullshit aside, to rescue her yet again, warmed her to her very core.

Tara wrapped her arms around her maker and pulled her close, then buried her face in her neck and hair. She finally felt like she could give in to the grief she had felt all night.

"I'm so glad your home." She sobbed. Pam menuvered her hands to wrap them around her child so that she could hug her back. She rubbed her hands reassuringly up and down Tara's back and sides and rocked back and forth gently.

Eric moved to sit on the end of the couch near Pams feet. He looked over Pam's body with a critical eye. Most of her external wounds had healed and she seemed to be alot less fragile and weak than she was earlier.

Confident that he wouldn't hurt her, the ancient vampire reached over and grabbed ahold of both women, pulling them to him in one fell swoop, and wrapped them both in a tight hug.

"I'M glad your home to Min askling..." He cooed playfully, tightening his hold around the two of them.

Both women groaned and muttered profanities, but neither one really put up much of a struggle to escape the slightly awkward group hug. Pam chuckled and snuggled into his chest the best she could and Tara wrenched her right arm free and reluctantly wrapped it around his lower back.

The viking kissed the top of his progeny's blonde head and breathed in her comforting scent.

He had been terrified for Pam when he recieved the call from Tara. Without their bond, he could no longer sense her and it killed him. Releasing Pamela would forever remain one of his most painful regrets. The comfort he felt now that she was safe and sound and in his arms was indescribable.

A knock sounded at the front door, and he loosened his grip and let his arms drape around both of the female vamps shoulders for a second.

"Ill get it!" He annouced in his usual bored tone, and planted a wet kiss on both of their foreheads before he stood up and dissapeared into the main room to fetch Pam's donor.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" The younger vampire groused, wiping his slobber from her face with a horrified expression and flipping him off as he sped through the office door.

Pam laughed out loud, unable to help herself. The scowl on her progenys face was priceless, but she could feel through their bond that Tara wasnt as annoyed as she outwardly let on.

"Are you really ok?" Tara inquired, grasping her arm.

Pam met her eyes. The urge to curl into her lover and soak up the comfort that she so desperately craved was fierce, but she resisted for the moment.

She knew Tara would be there whenever she was ready to talk about what happened, and she would be...Just not yet. She wanted to enjoy her blissful homecoming for just a while longer.

"Yeah..." she breathed softly. She could tell Tara didnt believe her and she scooted back into her arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"We'll talk about it later...just...not now...ok?" She whispered roughly.

Pulling back Tara caught the pleading look in her makers eyes and as much as she wanted to press, she didnt. She just nodded and kissed Pams bee stung lips gently.

"You're a hot mess !" Tara exclaimed, looking up and down Pam's figure, as if she was just now noticing how disheveled and bloody her maker was. "I think we need to get you to a shower like...yesterday!"

Pam just glared at her so hard it was comical and Tara burst into fits of laughter.

"You just wait until I'm fully healed dollface...I have a feeling you'll be doing alot less giggling..." She drawled threateningly and Tara stopped laughing.

"Oh c'mon!" Tara whined.

Pam rolled her eyes.

Just then Eric returned with a dark haired woman on his arm, who's short and shapely figure closely resembled Tara's.

Pam's eyes lit up at the sight of her meal and her fangs clicked down promptly as the olive skinned beauty sauntered over to the sofa and sat down next to the two vampires.

She had wavy chestnut colored hair that fell just below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that were inviting and just a little bit wary.

"Bon appetite, Min Käraste." The blonde viking smirked and turned to leave the office.

Tara leaned forward and pecked Pam's cheek lovingly and stood to follow Eric, figuring she'd give them some privacy.

Before she could take the first step toward the door, however, Pams hand grasped her forearm, stopping her in her tracks.

She glanced down at her maker who's bright blue eyes bore into hers intensely.

Pams outward expression was seductive and enticing, but only Tara could see the tiniest bit of pleading in those crystal blue orbs and she could sense through their bond that the last thing her maker wanted was for her to leave her side.

Smirking at Pam she fell back onto the couch and snuggled Pam from behind, running her hands up and down her makers legs sensually and kissing her neck.

Pam hummed contently and expressed her gratitude through their bond. Then she none so gently pulled her meal towards her and yanked her head to the side before biting down roughly.

The young girl squealed in surprise, but the vampires could smell her exitement as Pam drank from her, and when the blondes pale hand slipped under her dress, she was soon helpless to contain the moans of pleasure.

Eric grinned wolfishly and closed the door behind him.

His progeny was definitely back.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Finito! Thats all folks! Now hopefully I can focus on my other story and update much faster! Let me know your thoughts and please review! As always, thanks for following my stories! You guys rock! Tamela for ever!


End file.
